


Illness of a Ram

by purplelly



Category: Achievement Hunter, Rooster Teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 19:43:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2633903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplelly/pseuds/purplelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geoff gets pneumonia pretty frequently; cons of being a ram hybrid. He's usually babied by one of his boys anyway, so it's not all bad. Then one time it is bad, really bad, and Geoff is admitted to the hospital.</p>
<p>Warning: Sickness, a bit of angst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illness of a Ram

**Author's Note:**

> I read that bighorn sheep regularly get pneumonia, and I immediately thought of the hybrid AU! Bighorn sheep are the same as rams, right??? Lol, don't hurt me if I'm wrong. >o

Geoff is prone to sickness; to be exact, pneumonia. It’s become a regular thing; con to being a ram hybrid. He was less than pleased to find that out. Getting sick means getting behind at work; he was always busy the first day back, recordings piling up in his absence and edits that weren’t done.

Though there were always pros to getting sick too. One of those pros was getting his boys to baby him for a few days.

They each had their own ways of playing nurse. Jack, who’d known him longest, was gentle but stern. He always made Geoff stay in bed, only letting him leave to go to the bathroom. He moved about the house, getting Geoff what he wanted or needed. When he wasn’t getting anything for Geoff, he’d crawl into the bed and lay beside him while the ram hybrid slept. He was careful around him, not too rough, or that would send Geoff into a coughing fit.

Ryan mostly just laid beside him, reading a book or on his laptop. He’d get up to get something for Geoff if he asked for it, and would let Geoff walk with him to get said something. Though he would always make Geoff go back to bed after long. The ram hybrid didn’t quite like being confined to one space, but he had too if he wanted his health to get better.

Michael was careful, though a little more careless than the other two Gents. He’d be a bit more stubborn in getting Geoff things he wanted, but got them nonetheless. He barely leaves Geoff’s side, moving the X-Box into the bedroom so they could play multiplayer games the pass the time.

Ray got Geoff things he wanted without arguing, but he’d have Geoff move to the living room so they could play the X-Box; Ray claims, playfully, that he’s too lazy to move the console into the bedroom. Geoff doesn’t mind, and both of them bring all the blankets and pillows out to the couch. He makes Ray cuddle with him while they play.

Gavin has his own unique way as well. When they were hungry, he’d call in a pizza to be delivered instead of actually making lunch himself. Gavin would send him hypothetical questions all day, which Geoff would get eventually get fed up with and they’d move on to another topic. Gavin would retrieve Ryan’s laptop, and they’d play games from there, wrapped up in Gavin’s wings.

Didn’t matter who took care of him; he was always looking forward to spending a day with one of his boys, if all of them couldn’t be there. Each way they took about to take care of him were special.

He only wished it wasn't Gavin that day.

Another case of pneumonia hit, and this one hit hard. Geoff could feel it. An unusual pressure on his chest, and he felt freezing even though his fever was obviously high. The cough that emitted from his chest left a stinging pain, and he couldn’t quite take a full breath in.

Yet, not wanting his boys to worry – he gets better eventually, after all – he didn’t mention it, and Gavin was left to take care of him for the day. The others wished them well, and kissed each of them goodbye before leaving for work.

After they had left, Geoff made his way to bed, exhausted even though he’d only been up for an hour. He fell down on the bed and shut his eyes, focusing on taking light breaths. He felt Gavin climb into the bed beside him, but that was the last thing he remembers before drifting off into sleep.

The next time he woke up, Gavin was gone, and Geoff could faintly hear talking in the other room. He looked at the digital clock on their nightstand, and blinked a few times when he realized it was noon. His chest still felt heavy, and he was cold. He curled into the blankets deeper before he felt a tickle in his chest, right before a coughing spell took over.

Gavin came into the room then, setting the phone down on the nightstand before smiling at Geoff, realizing he was awake. He rubbed circles in the ram hybrid’s back until the coughing subsided, then began to talk.

“I ordered pizza for lunch,” Gavin explained. “I hope that’s okay, but I was starving and you were still asleep and I didn’t want to wake you.”

Geoff nodded, humming in response while burying his face in the pillows. Then he decided against it, as another stab of pain ran through his chest, and he turned his face to the side.

Gavin crawled into the bed and ran his fingers through Geoff’s hair. “How are you feeling?”

Geoff hummed again before answering. “Like shit.”

Gavin laughed a little, still playing with Geoff’s hair. “You look like shit. You’re heads still really warm.” He paused. “Why don’t I take your temperature? You feel a little bit too warm.”

Gavin got up from the bed, and Geoff didn’t bother to move until he came back. He felt another tickle in his throat and chest, and braced himself.

This coughing fit was somehow worse. Stabs of pain ran through his chest, and he could barely catch his breath after. His throat felt sore now, and his head felt foggy and he could feel a slight headache behind his eyes.

Gavin came with an ear thermometer, and Geoff let Gavin sit him so he could take his temperature. As he did, he felt another coughing spell about to begin.

When the thermometer was pulled away, Gavin didn’t reply immediately. Geoff noticed how his wings fluffed out and his eyes widened, and while that should’ve sent warning flags in Geoff’s head, but he couldn’t concentrate with the goddamn headache and the coughing and the pain.

Gavin said something then, but it was drowned out as the coughing spell took over. His throat burned and a horrible, stabbing pain shot through his chest again. Then he realized he couldn’t breathe – couldn’t goddam  _breathe,_ and he was panicking, his headache flaring up and dark spots coming into his vision while his lungs felt like they were about to explode. He could make out Gavin scrambling for his cell phone on the nightstand, wings expanded and face too pale to be normal, and Geoff had a vague thought of what had spooked Gavin so much before the dark spots expanded and he suddenly couldn’t see or feel anything.

***

The next time Geoff woke up was in a too-white room that hurt his eyes.

His head was foggy, and it took him a moment to remember what had happened. He noticed his chest still felt like there was a heavy pressure on him, but the stabbing pain had subsided. He felt tired, despite having just woken up.

The door to the room opened, and he watched Jack walk in with cups of something hot in each hand. Geoff then just noticed the sleeping bodies in the room – Gavin and Michael curled up in one chair, Ryan fast asleep in another. Ray followed behind Jack with another two cups in each hand, and a cup tucked under his arm.

He noticed how tired the other two looked. He briefly wondered how long he was out for, and how much worry he’d caused his boys.

Jack was the first notice Geoff awake. His eyes found Geoff’s and a relieved smile broke across his face.

“Geoff, you’re awake!” He exclaimed. Ray looked up when Jack spoke, and he smiled as well.

They set the coffee cups on a nearby table, and took the chairs that didn’t have sleeping bodies in them. Geoff made an effort to sit up, coughing slightly but not breaking out into a full fit. Jack and Ray sent each other worried glances, but Geoff just smiled at them.

“How long was I out?” Geoff asked, his voice a croak.

“About a day,” Jack answered. He reached over and grasped Geoff’s hand, gently rubbing his thumb over his tattooed knuckles. Ray leaned on Jack’s shoulder, looping his arm with the older man, smiling as he watched Geoff.

“What happened?” Geoff asked, rubbing his eyes with his free hand.

“Gavin called us in a panic,” Jack answered. “He says you passed out and you were breathing funny. We didn’t know what was going on, so we told him to call an ambulance and we’ll meet him at the hospital.”

“The doctor said your pneumonia was really bad,” Ray added. He grabbed one his ears, rubbing over the tip as he does when he’s nervous. “A serious case. They gave you some stuff that helped.”

Geoff smiled at them reassuringly. “I’m fine now, guys.”

“We know,” Jack replied, and both of them returned the smile.

Then there was movement off to the side, and suddenly Gavin was at Geoff’s other side, grabbing his arm.

“Geoff! You’re awake!” He exclaimed, a little louder than necessary.

“Yes, I’m awake, buddy,” Geoff replied, grabbing his hand interlocking their fingers. “Calm down, I’m not going anywhere.”

“You better not,” Michael popped up from behind one of Gavin’s wings. “We’d miss you, asshole.”

Ryan appeared from behind the cat hybrid. “Welcome to the land of the living, Sleeping Beauty.”

“Ha-ha,” Geoff sarcastically replied.

“How are you feeling?” Ryan added, showing his actual concern.

“Better than before,” Geoff replied. “Whatever they gave me, it’s working.”

“You’re on antibiotics for a while,” Jack chimed in. “But the doctor said you should recover.”

“You had a bloody high fever, Geoff,” Gavin said suddenly. Geoff noticed how the feathers on his wings were messy, and needed a good preen; how his hair was as messy as his wings, and the clothes he wore Geoff recognized when he was last home. They all looked unkempt, but Gavin looked terrified, like he was afraid Geoff would collapse again.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Gavin continued, a little sullenly.

Geoff smiled reassuringly. “I’m okay, Gavin. I’m sorry you had to be there.” He grabbed one of Gavin’s hands, kissing the knuckles gently before loosely holding it.

“I’m glad I was there,” Gavin argued. “If I wasn’t, you’d probably be worse off.”

Geoff chuckled slightly, nodding. “That’s true, I guess.”

Michael put his arm around Gavin’s shoulders, giving him a peck on the cheek. “Everything’s alright now, though.”

The doctor let Geoff head home later that day, and while he still had a cough and an occasional stab of pain in his chest, he felt much better than the day before.

They made Geoff take a pill the doctor gave them and Gavin and Ray guided him to the bedroom to rest. The ram hybrid felt better, but he was still tired, and so were the others. Geoff crawled in the middle while Ray and Gavin took either side of him, Gavin wrapping them up with his wings. Geoff made a mental note to preen Gavin’s wings later.

The others eventually came back in, carrying bowls of soup on trays; they were too tired to prepare anything else, and Geoff should get something in his stomach anyways.

Then they all fell into a big pile in the middle of the bed, Gavin’s wings acting as a second blanket. Geoff was probably out first, but he was also pretty sure they all fell asleep the minute they laid down. It was a long day, filled with stress and worry, and sleep was the cure for it.

Geoff didn’t like to be sick - but being around his boys, them taking care of him while he  _was_ sick – it wasn’t all that bad.


End file.
